1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a writing device, and particularly to a light emitting diode display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In traditional blackboard, a lot of dust is generated when writing or erasing in the blackboard. The dust is not only polluting the environments, but also harmful to health.
What is needed, therefore, is a light emitting diode display panel to overcome the above described disadvantages.